undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate
Nate Smith, currently signed to a contract with NSWL, is one of the longest reigning NSWL Champions in show history. WIth his devastating custom finisher "The Dinner Bomb" Nate is one of the biggest main eventers ever. His agility around the ring is one of his strong points. The Beginning Nate began his wrestling career with high hopes. He is one of the best technical wrestlers to ever enter the company. His start wasnt as amazing as he would of wanted, just hoping of some sort or match at a ppv. Nate then formed a tag team with his long time friend, Josh. This tag team was "The Dinner Bombs." A very effective tag team. They eventually went on to beat Mike and Kyle for the Tag Team titles. For a while, the tag team was the best around and no one could stop them. Kyle and Mike would eventually go on to regain their titles but "The Dinner Kings" still seemed like the tag team to beat. The DInner Kings would eventually part their ways so that they could focus on their solo careers. Rivarly with Dan After the Dinner Kings, Nate would go on to focus on winning the NSWL title. But on his way, Dan (Josh's former partner) wanted to teach Nate a lesson about the company. This rivarly would become very heated. In the main event of Extreme Rules in season 3, Nate and Dan would have a No Holds Barred match. After a long ruthless match, with lots of weapons used, Nate would be victorious. With his success, this would be a big boost for Nate's confidence. NSWL Champion After the PPV Canadian Lineage, Nate was granted a match for the NSWL title against the champ Mark. In a hard fought battle, Nate used the Dinner Bomb and pinned Mark for the NSWL Title. This was a huge shock to the NSWL universe. Nate would continue to hold on to the title for several months. Nate also had a large winning streak going on at the time. It wasn't until Fatal 4-Way until Nate lost the title in a Fatal 4-Way match to J-Mill. But on episode 11 of season 3, Nate had a rematch against J-Mill for the title, and Nate became victorious. This was the first time in company history that a competitor has been crowned champion twice in one season. He would go on to hold the title until he lost it in a triple threat match at the Royal rumble to Andrew. Wrestlemania After losing the NSWL Championship, Nate formed an unlikely alliance with Dan, who he had previously had a rough rivalry with. The deal with these two is that they would work together to steal the company from the general manager Josh. They started by terrorizing the whole locker room and physically assaulted superstars backstage. Nate and Dan would team with eachother to face Josh and Dalton at Wrestlemania. In a long fought battle, Nate and Dan were close, but were unsuccessful in doing this. After the match, Dan and Nate were fired from the company. A New Beginning Once Season 4 rolled around, Josh re-thought about it and signed both Dan and Nate to contracts. Now Nate will look to do what he had done the season previously, win that NSWL title.